Not so distant after all
by Cyriel'S
Summary: Reese comes back to the library hurt and bleeding, patching up the wounds turns out to be a little more than patching up. My first story so please review.


**Disclaimer:** I do neither own person of interest series nor the characters. This is a complete work of fiction.

**Pairing:** Reese/Finch

**Rating:** NC-17 or M

**Words: **1.821

**A/N 1:** this is my first ever story, just so you know. Please review and tell me if you spot any mistakes. I hope you like my first story! Anyways here we go, enjoy.

**To h:** I've read the story again, and I noticed you are right, Finch is out of character. I am not going to change it in this story but I will use the knowledge for in my next POI story. Thanks for the review and I hope you liked the story anyways.

_Not so distant after all._

Reese was walking back to the library his shoulders and back hurt from the injuries he had sustained. The last number they had received was from a local martial arts teacher. Who also had a collection of samurai swords. Oh he had hoped he wasn't the perp, the guy was an ass and had a big collection of swords. But the guy turned out to be the perpetrator. He wanted to kill someone else and Mr. Reese was obviously in his way. So the man had picked up a sword and started slashing at Reese.

Reese could feel the cuts from the sword on his back and shoulders, it hurt and he was bleeding. John was actually glad that the wounds ware cuts and not stab wounds, Finch really wouldn't like that. While he was thinking he reached the library.

Reese walked inside and saw Finch behind his computer typing some kind of algorithm. With a thump Reese stumbled against the door. Finch quickly looked up. He saw Reese trying to smile trough the pain. "Mr. Reese what happened to you? You look horrible."

"Wow, thanks Finch. Nice to see you too." Reese walked toward the desk Finch was sitting at and leaned against it. "The guy was a trained in martial arts and used a sword. That's what happened."

"Oh God, are you alright?" Finch asked while getting the first aid kit. Finch only heard John mumble a response. He turned around and saw John had slumped into the chair close to the desk. Finch grabbed the kit and walked back to where Reese was sitting.

"John, take your shirt of please." Reese looked at Finch with a smirk "Finch, I never knew you liked to see me naked."

"JOHN! Seriously? I was going to treat your wounds, but by all means if you want to play it like that. You can do it yourself." Finch gave Reese a stern look and walked back to his computer. Reese immediately felt guilty about what he said, after all it was kind of cruel to say that to the one who is going to patch you up. "Look, Finch, I'm sorry. I was just kidding, I didn't mean it like that." Finch somewhat glared at Reese, after he saw that Reese really didn't mean it, his look softened.

Finch took of his suit jacket, waistcoat and tie, ruining a dress shirt was bad enough as it was.

"Well, let's get you fixed up." Finch picked up the antiseptic and started to clean the cuts on Reese's back. "Reese, I apologize, my back hurts and because of that I am a bit grumpy." John smiled. "It's alright Harold." He said softly. He felt Finch's hands tremble on his skin. "Hey, Finch are you all right? I know it's a lot of blood." "Ah…, yes, I'm all right. It's not the blood." Finch stuttered.

Reese started to be worried but decided against saying anything. He heard Finch sigh, and he felt Finch's fingers trace the cuts and put bandages on them. Once all the cuts ware taken care of Reese stood up and turned around to face Finch. He rubbed his thumb over Finch's cheek. "Finch are you sure you are all right? You look sad." Reese said.

Finch trembled and mumbled something Reese didn't quite hear. "I'm sorry Finch but I couldn't hear you." Finch decided to just tell Reese and see the reaction. "John, I just don't like to see you hurt. You are my only friend and you mean a lot to me."

Reese was actually quite stunned to hear this confession from Finch's side. John really liked Harold but when he heard Harold's confession a long forgotten feeling clenched in his chest. He lifted his hands up to Finch's cheeks and kissed the man softly on the lips. When he backed away he saw Finch's shock widened eyes soften and fill with love. Reese expected a lot of things, a slap in the face, a kick in his crotch or at least a scowl. But this? No, not at all. Finch now laid his hands on Reese's face and pulled him into a more passionate kiss.

Reese let his hands roam up and down over Finch's back and finally let them rest on Finch's hips gently rubbing circles on them with his thumbs. When they pulled apart again Finch led them to a bedroom.

"Harold do you sleep here often?" Finch shook his head "No, only when my back or neck hurts and if I'm very tired, which is not often." Reese seemed glad to hear that he didn't sleep here often.

John didn't really want to talk anymore but he had to ask one more question. "Harold, are you sure you want this? You don't have to do it for me." "Yes John, I want this." John nodded and guided Finch to the bed. Reese let Harold lay down and got on the bed himself positioning himself carefully so he was straddling Finch's thighs and making sure he didn't hurt him.

Reese started to slowly unbutton finch's blood stained dress shirt and kissing the showing skin that just got uncovered. Finch started to tense at the feeling of John's lips on his skin. "Harold don't worry I'm not going to hurt you, just relax." When John said that Harold fully relaxed. John got back to unbuttoning the dress shirt and kissing Finch's skin. When he fully unbuttoned the shirt he gently lifted Finch's upper body so he could get rid of the blood stained shirt.

When he finally got rid of the shirt john started nipping and licking Finch's chest when he got at his nipples he started to lick them. Finch let out a breathy moan when John's teeth gently scraped against the nub of his nipples. John smiled at that "You like that don't you Harold, I know I like it. You're so beautiful." Finch blushed and turned his face away as far as his neck would allow. Finch didn't feel beautiful at all, he hated the scars on his body.

"Harold?" John's voice brought him back out of his thoughts. "Harold you are beautiful to me. Yes, you have scars, but so do I. You don't have to worry about them."

Finch turned his head back to look at Reese and nodded to John he was ok. John used his teeth to open the button and zipper of Finch's pants. Once he had opened the pants he gently tugged them off. Finch now lay on the bed in only his silk boxer briefs. John only looked for a minute taking in the sight displayed in front of him.

John now bent down to mouth Finch's cock trough the silk underwear, leaving a wet stripe where his mouth had been. Finch now started to moan more and had lifted his hands to John's shoulders to grip them tight with every wave of pleasure that went trough his body. "Ah, John, more please."

Finch now pulled Reese up and started to fumble with the button of John's pants. After a couple tries he gave up and kissed John on his lips again, a bit more urgent than the last time. John took this as a cue to take his own pants off, he too was now in his boxer briefs.

Finch palmed Reese's cock trough the cotton fabric of John's boxers. "Ah…Harold." When Finch heard John moan his name he slipped his hands inside the other man's boxers, gripping the hard length with his hand.

John bowed his head down and took Harold's lower lip between his teeth and let his hands slide towards the silk boxers. When he reached the boxers he tugged them off of Finch's legs and let the older man's lip go. He now bowed down and licked a stripe from the base of Finch's cock to the tip. John felt Finch tremble in pleasure.

John held his fingers in front of Harold's mouth who greedily started to lick and suck on them. When the fingers ware wet enough he pulled his fingers out of Harold's mouth. John bended down again taking the head of Finch's cock in his mouth and spreading the man's legs as well. John traced his wet fingers along Harold's hole. When he suddenly took the whole cock into his mouth he also pushed in one finger.

"Ah…John give me more!" Finch moaned pushing himself down on the finger in his ass. John complied by pushing in another finger while he was still sucking on Finch's cock. John angled his fingers, searching for that pleasure spot. When he found it Finch arched his back of the bed as far as his body would allow.

"John, give it to me. I want you." "Harold, are you sure?" John didn't get an answer instead Finch rummaged around in the drawer of the bedside table. Once he found what he was looking for he give the items to John. It was a condom and some lube.

John removed the last items of clothing he was wearing and kneeled on the bed rolling the condom on his cock and laying the lube beside Finch on the bed for a moment. He gently guided Harold's hips upward and shoved a pillow underneath them. John picked up the lube again and spread a generous amount on his cock and Harold's hole.

After he hat put the lube away he lent down and led his cock towards Finch's hole. When John's cock touched his entrance he tried to push against it. John now slipped in slowly checking Harold's face for any sign of pain. He was now fully engulfed by Harold's clenching hole and didn't move for a while.

John now started moving slowly in and out of Harold. "Oh, Harold you feel so good." "John, faster please, faster." John now started to thrust faster and he grabbed Harold's cock in hand and started stroking at the same pace as the thrusting.

"Harold are you still ok?" Reese panted. "Yes John, just stop worrying and start pounding me!" John was actually a bit shocked, he didn't expect that at all, but he complied anyway. John was pounding into Harold now, still careful not to hurt him.

After a few thrusts Harold came screaming John's name, painting his own chest with his cum. When John felt Finch's hole clench around his cock he also came filling the condom with his seed. He almost collapsed on top of Harold but managed to keep himself up, he pulled out and threw the condom in the trash. John picked up a tissue from the tissue box to clean Finch's chest.

Finch was very tired and fell asleep almost immediately, john looked at Harold and spooned up against him. Reese kissed the back of Harold's neck. "I love you Harold." With that john fell asleep.

The End

**A/N 2:** Ok so my first story! Please tell me what you think. I'd love to read the reviews. This story is not checked by a beta so there may be a lot of mistakes. When you spot one please tell me!


End file.
